Corded as well as cordless hand-held drills are extensively used by electricians, plumbers, carpenters and others. Common tasks for such devices generally include drilling holes and driving fasteners such as screws. Such tasks require the use of drill bits and tool bits which are typically stored separately from the hand-held drill.
One problem confronting an operator using the hand-held drill is the need to locate a particular drill bit or tool bit to accomplish a given task. Since the tool bits or drill bits are typically stored in a separate location from the power drill an operator might be required to leave his workplace to search for the specific drill bit or tool bit required to complete the job. This inevitably leads to time delays and associated increased labor costs to complete a particular project. To address this problem the prior art has provided devices which are either integrated into or attachable to the hand-held drills which hold drill bits and tool bits alike.
However, another problem confronted by the operator using hand-held drills is the need to locate fastener devices such as screws for driving fasteners into a workpiece. Such fastening devices are also typically stored at a separate location from the power drill. Prior art solutions have been to provide carrying pouches and the like which can be worn around the operator's waist. While these pouches obviate the need for the operator to leave the workplace the operator must search a myriad of pockets to find the particular fastener required to complete the job. Thus, a significant time savings is not achieved by prior art devices.
Therefore, there exists a need for a device for removably fixing and carrying drill bits, tool bits and fasteners and which is readily accessible to an operator. Such a device must hold the tool bits, drill bits, and fasteners in an easily accessible and viewable manner.